dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Strangers From Hell 타인은 지옥이다 OST YOARI (요아리) - Blow Off
Descripción OCN 드라마틱 시네마 "타인은 지옥이다" OST PART. 3 "요아리(YOARI)"의 ‘Blow Off’ 발매!! 웹툰 연재 당시 8억뷰 라는 엄청난 인기로 화제를 이끌었던 “타인은 지옥이다”가 임시완, 이동욱, 이정은 등의 빼어나면서 싱크로율 높은 연기와 영화 ‘소굴’, ‘사라진 밤’으로 평단과 관객의 호평을 받은 이창희 감독의 연출과 드라마 “구해줘1”을 통해 웹툰 원작을 긴장감 있는 드라마로 재탄생시켜 주목을 받은 정이도 작가가 집필하여 싱크로율 높은 웰메이드 드라마틱 시네마로 재탄생되어 시청자들의 눈길을 사로잡으며 많은 화제를 이끌어 방영 시마다 뜨거운 관심을 받고 있다. OCN 시네마틱 드라마 “타인은 지옥이다”는 서울로 올라온 청년 윤종우(임시완 분)가 서울의 한 고시원에서 생활하면서 타인이 만들어낸 지옥을 경험하는 내용으로 매주 주말 우리의 눈을 사로잡고 있다. OCN 드라마 시네마틱 “타인은 지옥이다” OST PART. 3 ‘Blow Off’는 불안정한 모든 것들이 사라지길 바라지만 빠져나올 수 없는 깊은 미로 속에 갇혀 고통에 신음하던 그는 활화산처럼 터져 흐르는 분노를 주체할 수 없어 남아있던 희망마저 모두 태워버린다. 잔혹하고 절망스러운 현실에서 벗어날 수 없는 주인공의 절규를 표현한 가사는 타인이 주는 거센 압박과 이유 없는 비난 속에서 고통 받고 있을 또 다른 타인들에게 보내는 응원의 메시지를 담고 있기도 하다. 긴장감 넘치고 폭발적인 멜로디가 인상적인 이 곡은 얼터네이티브 록과 전자음악이 어우러진 장르이며 박력 있는 드럼과 강렬한 신스베이스의 사운드로 몽환적인 기타연주와 유니크한 음색의 아티스트 ‘요아리’의 보컬이 더해지면서 다크 하면서도 공격적인 분위기로 곡의 완성도를 높였다. Wanna One(워너원) ‘술래’ D1CE(디원스), ‘깨워(Wake up)’ 외 등등 다채로운 사운드와 실력을 선보인 바 있는 프로듀싱 팀 SPACE ONE 과 싱어송라이터 요아리가 함께 참여했다. LYRICS 어둠을 헤매이는 갈 곳 없는 영혼처럼 끝없이 들려오는 알 수 없는 비명처럼 (Fear of the dark) 빛을 잃은 밤 흔적 없이 사라져 다 타버린 Paradise 썩어버린 것 같아 (We’re all dead) 흘러 흘러 내 온 몸을 타고 흐르는 아픔 멈춰버린 시간 속에 갇힌 채 떠돌아 I can’t feel alive You would be the same Oh oh oh oh woo Feel alive? You know what I’m saying 뛰지 않아 내 심장은 Smoke fire It’s not enough 벗어 날 수 없어 난 널 blow off Smoke fire It’s not enough going off I’m already ready to go 아무런 표정 없이 바라보는 눈빛들은 부서진 기억들만 머릿속을 파고들어 (Fear of the dark) 흘러 흘러 내 온 몸을 타고 흐르는 아픔 멈춰버린 시간 속에 갇힌 채 떠돌아 I can’t feel alive You would be the same Oh oh oh oh woo Feel alive? You know what i’m saying 뛰지 않아 내 심장은 Smoke fire it’s not enough 벗어 날 수 없어 난 널 blow off Smoke fire it’s not enough going off I’m already ready to go 빛이 없는 암흑 속을 걷고 있어 아무 것도 남지 않은 inside I can’t feel alive You would be the same Oh oh oh oh woo Feel alive? You know what I’m saying 뛰지 않아 내 심장은 Smoke fire It’s not enough 벗어 날 수 없어 난 널 blow off Smoke fire It’s not enough going off I’m already ready to go #웹툰#타인은지옥이다#OST #요아리#YOARI#BlowOff #OCN드라마#임시완#이동욱 NEW는 영화, 음악, 드라마, 극장사업, 스포츠 등 다양한 엔터테인먼트의 분야를 아우르는 종합 콘텐츠 미디어 그룹입니다. MUSIC&NEW의 유튜브 채널을 구독하시고 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 가장 먼저 만나보세요. Categoría:Vídeos